Unexpected Enemy
by SelenaMoon21
Summary: A new enemy has come to the future wanting to end the peace that Sailor Moon and the scouts of the past had helped save. But their is a new twist to the enemys warriers. A lost child. Can the scouts save their future and their past?
1. Prologe: Nightmare Hold Untold Secrets

Hey all! This is my first fan fiction and I hope that you like. This is a story about what happen if Serena and Darien had a child before Rini. A new enemy has appeared and is trying to ruin the relationship between Serena and Darien. Who is this new enemy and why have they come now. Read on and I hope that you like it.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just use the characters to write my story.   
  
Prologue: A long ago Nightmare  
  
The lighting crashed outside the window of the huge room. The noise for the storm outside drowned out the screaming of Serenity in her bed. The sweat beaded on her for head. This had been and unexpected child that she was having. Endymion was away and she only hoped that he would be back at her side soon. She wished that he didn't have to go away on business of the kingdom and was here beside her at this moment. The midwife begged the woman to push and it would all be over soon. The Queen sat up on her elbows and gave one last push with all the strength that she had left in her body. The strain of labor was taking its toll on her. She took a deep breath and looked down at the small child that lay on the bed. The Midwife picked up the now screaming child and cleaned it up.  
  
" Its a beautiful health baby girl your highness. A raven-haired girl," as the midwife wrapped the small child in a pink blanket.   
  
Serenity sat up and held her arms out, " Please let me see my baby?" She didn't know why but she was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes open. ' Why is this happening now?' She was going in and out of conciseness and she knew that she would not be awake for much longer. Then the room went dark as the power went out from the storm. Serenity opened her eyes again to find a mysterious woman in the room. With a quiet swiftness, she seemed to float over to the midwife and scooped up the small child. The woman then put the sleeping infant into a basket that she had brought with her. Then she walked over to the nightstand and pick up the locket that lay in a box beside the now weak queen. She smiled as she put the locket into the basket with the sleeping baby.   
  
She turned to the young queen and hissed, " I am taking that which you hold dear as punishment for interfering in the matters of my country that you should not have. You and your husband with your powers and your so-called greatness. For your punishment I will give you torture, you will be the only one that will remember the birth of this child. And all those around you will lose the memory of this pregnancy or the birth of this child. But over time you will forget this too when you give birth to your next child. But this will all come back to haunt you one day. For I will have my revenge. That which you have sown wills you reap! Mark my words!"   
  
The woman then turned around and walked over to the fireplace in the room. With a laugh, she disappeared into the flames in a cloud of smoke and was gone from site. With all the strength she had left, she tired to fight fatigue trying to get a good look at the woman that had taken her baby but was not able to see her face. With that, she falls back onto the bed and fell right to sleep. Her trouble mind kept bring back the scene of the dark woman carrying off the child that she knew she might never see again. As she slipped into deep sleep, she thought that it all have to be nothing more then a dream.   
  
* End Dream*   
  
Serenity woke from a dead of sleep sweating from fright. It had been along time since she had relived that nightmare. Sitting up in her half empty bed and took a few deep breaths to collect herself and bring her back to reality. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and saw it was only about 11pm. Her love of her life was away again on business and she knew that she would have to comfort herself from the memory or dream that she was having. It had been eight-years since that fateful night when she had given birth that she is not sure was real. 'I wish I knew what was real and what is just a dream. Why? Why is this happening to me?' She wiped the tears from her eyes. Not long after the nightmares had began she gave birth to her daughter Rini. She had gone on with her life and the happy family they had become. But in her heart she knew that something was missing in her life that she could not put her hands on.   
  
The shadow played on the walls from the fireplace in the room. Pulling herself from her bed and walked over to her vanity table. She sat down upon the soft cushion seat and gazed into her mirror. She wondered how she could make her feeling go away. She picks up her hairbrush and began to untangle her hair. Many things were on the mind of the young Queen. They had been working on peace relations with a planet that had been ignored for many years. Things had not gone well and war was on the horizon. 'More fighting in this world. Why must people always want more then they can handle. No matter what happens I am never able to have a normal life.' With a heavy heart she looked at her tabletop. There on the top was a message from the messanger that had come in just before she had gone to bed. She picks it up and began to read what it said. What it said nearly stopped her heart.  
  
* Dear Queen Serenity,  
  
I can no longer try to work out peace with your country. I have only to say that nothing you do or say will change what I am going to say. You stand in our way from ruling the universe. I can't let you have what I want. Give up now or pay the price with your life. Your Husband is my prisoner in my kingdom. My dear Queen I hope that you see that nothing you do now will save all that you love. Remember I have the on weapon that you don't. Know now what you have sown you will now reap! For not only will your life here end but so will your past.   
  
Signed  
  
Queen Nephratiti  
  
Serenity drops the note in her hands and it fell to the floor. She could not believe what she heard. Not only was Endymion locked away from her but also the words that she had ended the letter with were the words said to her in her dream. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to think what to do. Just as all that she had just read sunk in there was a loud crash outside her window. Guards came rushing into the queen's room. She knew what and who was behind all that just happened.   
  
" Your Highness, The kingdom is under attack. We mush get you to the bunker and safe with the princess." he said as he tried to talk to his queen.  
  
" No. Get the princess to safety. Get all the scouts and try to hold him off. I am going to try and find away to stop this. Let them know that the message sent was a declaration of war. The King is being held hostage. We must act now. Go at once and I will be along."  
  
" As you wish your highness. We are away at once;" they left the room with shook on their faces. She knew the scouts would be back to get her soon.   
  
She knew now that the fortuneteller had been right about her future. The war that she had told to her the other day was now upon her. Serenity opened her jewelry box and pulled out a small key. ' I have to take things into my own hands now. I have to get to my past to prevent the disaster that was about to happen. I know just the person to go to. Now if I can get the dour open I will go back to my past." As she opened it, she pulled out a key the hung from a chain. She put back everything on her dressing table and to her closet. She pulled out some old clothes from the 20th Century that she had save from something like this.   
  
Quickly changing into her old jeans, shirt and sweater and grab her sneakers before closing the door. She took a quick look in her full-length mirror. It was like looking at her younger self just before she had married Endy. The only difference between then and now was that her hair was a bit longer and a bit lighter. Putting on some make up and then pulled out the key that she had from her pocket. She could here Mars trying to run the hall to get to her. She put the key to unlock time into the door lock of her room. She closed her eyes and said the words that would bring her back to school age days.   
  
" Key of Time unlock the door way to my past. Into the 20th Century I must pass. Back to the time when I was young and care free. Back to the time I was seventeen. Back to when thing almost seemed happy", with that Serenity opened the doorway and walk through just as Mars rushed into the room. The Queen had gone to her past to try and help her own future.   
  
Serenity walked out into the cool night air of Tokyo and looked up into the starry night sky. It had been along time since she had seen this city before the crystal palace and city set was built. She pulled her hood over her head and began to walk down the familiar streets to where the one she loved once lived. A smile spread across her face.   
  
" It's good to be home again. Its like I never grew up. Now I must go before my past self finds me here. From the aura in the air, the enemy has not wasted anytime coming here. I can feel them in the air. Oh how I wish I could be Sailor Moon just once more." Serenity sighed to herself and walked on down the road and blocks that lead to future husband. She only hoped that he was still up  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well tell me what you think. I hope that you will like it. Please leave me some constructive criticism. Thanks Sailor Selena Moon 


	2. Chapter One: Nightly Visit From the Unex...

Hi Again! This is Selena Moon aka Sailor Earth. Well I finally got chapter 2 written by   
  
hand cause my computer is broken. Boo Hooo!!!! I hope that you like it. Please review and tell what you think so far.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in the story other then the ones I have made up. Please note that the story is fan fiction and is original to the author. Thanks Bunches.  
  
* Nightly Visit from the Unexpected *  
  
The stars shown like diamonds in the midnight black and blue sky above his head as he stood on his balcony. The cool night air played in his unrulely as he stood daydreaming about his sweet Serena. The warmth of her lips lingered on his from the last goodnight kiss she had gave him that night. His perfect angel that had come into his life and had saved him from the lonely past that he had been running from all his life. Nothing in Darien's life had come easy to him not even his angel Serena. In the three years since they had first found out that loved each other, they had only proved that their love was more then just fate.   
  
His midnight blue eyes watch as the world below him slowly began to go dark and seemed to turn in for the night. He sighed as he thought to himself ' What would I do with out you Serena? Everything about this life have finally clamed down and we are able to have our peace and happiness. You got your wish to have that normal life with your friends and me. For now we can plan out our future and our lives.'  
  
His thoughts were cut short as a woman with long blond hair walk just under where he stood. She paused where she stood and seemed to be looking for something but was unsure of herself. Soothing about her seemed very familiar to him but he could not put his finger on it. Then as if by magic, the woman vanished in to the air. He had to look again to be sure that he had not seen a ghost. Breathing out again he thought to himself, ' Calm down Dar. You were just daydreaming about Serena again. You're letting your imagination run away with you again. I will close my eyes and take a deep breath and all will be right again.' Darien closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. He slowly let it back out again and opened his eyes. Cleared of his thoughts, he turned around and walked back into his modest apartment. Closing the sliding glass door behind him, he walked over to his couch and flopped in to the soft cushions. His mind wondered again to that woman that had been just outside the building. Something about her just didn't seem right and he could not shake the feeling that nothing would be right till he found out why she had been there. In his gut he knew that he would find out soon why she had been there.   
  
Just as he thought about all this, he heard a knock at his door. The noise made him jump up off the couch and to the floor. Slowly getting up from where he had landed, Darien walked over to the door. ' I wonder who that could be at this late an hour?' Slowly turning the dead bolt on the door, he opened it just enough to peer outside. What he saw at his door left him in shock. Even though a hood coved her head, he could see her long tussled blond hair flowing from its hiding place. The sweater she wears hugged her curves and the faded jeans look like they had not been worn in years. Her eyes glittered in a cold silence of the night. If he had not seen her face before he would of thought that she was his Serena. But the aging in her face he knew that this was the Queen from the future.   
  
She looked him straight into his eyes as she spoke. " Darien I know that me being here come as a surprise but I need your help. Your life and the future depends on it. Please may I come in? I don't have much time and I don't want to be found here in the past."  
  
Darien could only nod as he opened the door for the woman before him. Neo Queen Serenity walked into the apartment and she let her eyes wonder about that room. A small smile grew on her face as she looked over the furniture in the room around her. ' Its like walking into one of my memories. It's all like it used to be and more than I have remembered it to be.' Wiping a fugitive tear that has slid out of her eye, She walked over to his couch and sat down. She pulled the hood from her head and let the rest of her golden hair fall down her head. Darien locked the door and walked over to the couch and sat down across from the Queen. He that her hair had fallen out of its normal style. As he caught her eyes in his, he saw that she held a lot of pain and sadness within her. Seeing this the queen moved her eyes out of his view, hoping he had not seen her pain. He was the one to break the silence in the room.   
  
" Tell me your highness, What brings you here at such a late hour as this? What can I do to help you and make the sadness go away from your eyes?" he held his breath after the last question.  
  
Serenity lifted her face to look him in the face as she smiled from what he had said. " Even though I am the Serena of the future and you have not known me for long as I am, your big caring heart always shines through. That is one of the things that drew me to you and I know that will never change. I wish I was here to enjoy that past and all the memories with it but I am afraid that the new threat has shown itself to us. This will not be an easy task to overcome either. "  
  
" Nothing is ever easy to deal with but what makes this different from those that we have faced? The senshi can handle anything that is thrown at them, " Darien said with determination in his voice.   
  
" Yes I know that all well but there is a new optical in the way with this enemy. I am not sure that my past self will be able to handle it all when the truth does come out. Plus there is a riddle that you all must solve about this whole new enemy;" she paused to take a breath.   
  
" Then please tell the tale of what is going on that has you afraid for all that you hold dear? Leave nothing out so that I can see if I can help you," he asked her.   
  
Serenity took another deep breath and began to retell the story that had brought her here. She began with the dreams she had been getting and having since the day the treaties and talks that had been going on. How she had talked to the fortuneteller that had told her of the danger that was to come not just to her time but her past. How the dreams of this birth of a child that no one but her seemed to even know about kept her up at night. She told him of the woman in the dream and the threats that kept replaying in her mind. The letter that she had gotten telling her that the Queen Nephratiti in prisoned the King and the attacks that had begun as she had fled to her past for help. With every word she had spoke, tears flowed down her now pale face. She knew something about the past was here to haunt her. She felt like she had come to the end and could not find her way out of the nightmare she was in.   
  
Darien listened with shock and horror on his face as she told him all this. He could not believe that his future self was not prisoner and she was suffering for nightmares that only brought her sadness. His heart broke as the tears spilled from her eyes and fell on the clothes that she had saved from a time when she had been happy and free. He let the words and images she had spoken to him sank into his head. It's was almost too unbelievable to believe. He leaned over the table and pulled out a tissue from it box for her to dry her eyes from all her tears. She thanked him as she dried her eyes and wiped her nose. She took another deep breath and began to talk to him again.   
  
" I know that this is all a lot to let sink in for you knowing that you have all been living in peace and happiness for as long as you have but I just need to tell someone. I know that I am not the only one in trouble. I have a feeling that the past is the target and that puts the future, as I know it into more trouble. I just wish I knew why this was all happening again," she said as she began to cry. It broke Darien's heart to watch her cry again. He took her hand into his and looked her in the eye.   
  
" I understand that you are only doing what you think is right. I will do my best to try and figure out as much as I can about all that you have told me. What's best right now is for you to go back to your time and let us handle everything here. You are need to help protect your family, friends and kingdom from destruction."  
  
Brushing the hair out of her eyes and taking a deep breath, she slow composed herself again. Letting all that he had said sink in, she looked him in the eyes and spoke to him again.   
  
" I know the risk I have taken to do what I have done by coming here. Sometimes things in life bring to a point where you have to decide the right thing to do at the time. Please know that what I have told you can not tell anyone else here in the past. I know that I have asked of you way too much but I must try not to alter that future too much. That in it's self is something I don't wish to do or wanted to but I trust that you can get to the bottom of all that is happening."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity stood up and got ready to leave. Darien rose to look at the queen who so looked out of place in the clothes that she had chosen to wear in this time and place. She had matured so much and looked so wrong for her figure and posture. Her hair though a mess hide most of her body under a wave of white gold. Darien thought to himself, ' She looks like a doll dressed in the wrong period clothing.' He only hoped that he could do what she had asked of him. He slowly followed her to the door and turn to look at her once more before she left.   
  
" I will do my best with what I have to help you. How will I be able to get word to you if I find anything important?"  
  
" Worry not Darien. I will work that part out. For now I must get back to my people and try to fix what has been done and what is to come. I only wish that Endy was here with me to help me out but I guess there are thing you have to do on your own. I only hope that Queen Nephratiti has not harmed him. Good luck to you and the scouts," with that she turned and walked out of the door into the arms of the cold dark night. He only hoped that she would return safely to her own time. With a heavy heart, he turned back to his lonely apartment to turn in for the night. Even with all that had been revealed to him, he fell asleep with dreams of his sweet Serena with her sweet lips and warm embrace.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
In an apartment not far from where Darien lived in this city, a young woman-child of no more then seventeen leaned out of her balcony into the same night sky. Her long black hair played in the wind as the moonlight played of the pale streak in it. A small smile formed on her face as she watch a woman with long blond hair walk up to a door, place something into it and vanish into the bright light that came out of it. 'Well it just as mother had said,' as she thought to herself. ' The queen did come back to this place and time. But nothing she does now will help her or the man she loves so dear. We will crash what is dear to her and more when I crush this place into dust.' She turned to walk back into her apartment and closed the sliding glass door behind her. A light shined just to the right from where she stood. On the TV. screen a women voice and face came from it.   
  
" So my daughter, what have you found so far in this place you are ?"  
  
" Well Mother I find this place and time very interesting indeed. I have caught site of the little bird that has come and gone here in the past. It just as you had said. She came here to see someone but all to no avail," she told her as the woman smiled back at her.   
  
" Well the queen can't do much now that I have the King in my clutches. Now lets put our plans into action and take over this pathic place called Earth. Get the shadow warriors ready and tear the place down so I can rebuild our Kingdom on top of this planet. Find the scouts and crush them like bugs. We don't need them getting in our way."  
  
" Oh trust me mother, they won't know what hit them when I am throw," she smiled and laughed as her mothers image smiled back and disappeared from site.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A wave of fear woke the young blond from her deep sleep. Sweat poor down her pale face as she sat up in bed. Her sheets were tangled around her legs and body. She slowly calmed her breathing down from the shock she had woken up from. Her heart pound in her chest like it was going to jump out of her skin. She looked over at her clock and saw it had just turned to midnight. She took and deep breath and though, ' Why did that dream look and feel so real. Its almost like I was right there in the room and the laughter still rings in my memory. I have a bad feeling about all this. Plus I don't want to fight right now not when things have been peaceful and happy for two years now. Why, why now.' The beeping of her communicator on her table interrupted her thoughts. She picks it up from where it lay and pressed the button as a raven hair girl came on the screen.   
  
" Serena here. What's up Rei?"  
  
" I just had a vision that just woke me from out of a sound sleep like something or some one...."  
  
Serena interrupted her and finished what she was saying, " Like someone want to cause trouble here. I know all about it all ready Rei. I had the same dream and it too woke me up. Call the other girls and set up a meeting for tomorrow at the Temple. We need to planning and getting ready for what might be coming."  
  
" Ok Sere. I will get on it right away. Night."   
  
The girl disappeared from the screen on her communicator and all was quiet in her room again. Her gruadian cat slept sound on the end of her bed in a tight little black ball. Smiling, Serena fixed her covers and crawled back under them. ' I will let Luna know about this in the morning. By then we should be able to figure it by then. I will let her have her last moments of happiness tonight before the bomb drops tomorrow. Now Back to my dreams of Darien and me.' She snuggled up to her pillow and tired to fall back asleep. Sleep was the only comfort for anyone now.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well that's it. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think about it. I need reviews. I love to here what you have to say. Email me at PriestessStryMn@aol.com  
  
Review me here to! Thanks. 


End file.
